


Being Barney

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Barney really likes being a Lumberjane, Canon Nonbinary Character, Discussion of Aliens, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, YOU like being a Lumberjane, but of course this fic is written in 2nd person so really, file this under 'fics I wrote in quarantine'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: Your name’s Barney, and you’ve always liked your name.
Relationships: Barney & The Zodiacs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Being Barney

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was mostly inspired by all of Good_Or_Bad_Luck's fics that are in the second person... I saw how they were writing the Lumberjanes and I was like "!!!!!!!! THAT'S SO COOL I WANT TO DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!" and now we're here :D

Your name’s Barney, and you’ve always liked your name. 

It’s a good name, as far as you’re concerned. It’s got a B in it, and you like the letter B. You like the way it looks on paper, when you’ve written it down, or how it feels when you paint it on pieces of wood in arts and crafts. You like how soft it sounds when people say it, or when you introduce yourself. It’s a name that feels like a pillow, or a peach, or a marshmallow you’re about to roast over the campfire. It’s lovely, and sweet. You’ve always liked it. 

When you told people that you were going by they/them pronouns, they often asked you if you wanted to change your name. This surprised you. Your name, in your opinion, is perfect. It’s soft and warm and sweet, and at the same time, it’s strong, too, and more than anything, it’s just so undeniably  _ you.  _ The old pronouns you used to go by… those weren’t. So you use they/them now, because those make more sense. But you’re happy with being Barney, because you  _ are  _ Barney. You’ve always just been you.

Your name is Barney, and you’re a Lumberjane. 

You used to be a Scouting Lad, but that feels like forever ago. Sometimes, you can barely remember what it was like. You tell yourself that’s okay - you’re much happier as a Lumberjane, anyway, because at heart, you’ve really always been a Lumberjane, even if you weren’t initially able to articulate it. You love the badges and activities and the people you get to be with. You love capture the flag, and Galaxy Wars, and the dances and roller derbies and picnics that all happen eventually, whether they’re intended to or not. You love exploring, too. Running around the woods, chasing after mythical creatures and portals to strange otherworlds, crawling through caves full of ancient sculptures, solving cryptic puzzles. You’ve done so many new things since becoming a Lumberjane. You’ve seen so many new things - Pookas and Mermaids and every kind of monster imaginable. You saw Mothman once, you think. But then again, that happened when you were alone, and it was night, and you were a bit groggy because you’d woken up at some ungodly hour after hearing a strange noise, and you left your cabin to explore. So, you think you saw Mothman. But that one you’re not so sure about. 

Your name is Barney, and you’re a Zodiac. 

It’s the best cabin, really. Not that you’re biased or anything. You just love the Zodiacs. You love them all so much. They’re crazy, sometimes, and a little weird, sure. But everyone’s a little weird, especially at this camp, and you know that you’re a little weird, too. Maybe that’s why you get along so well. Because you get to wake up every morning to Emily and Mackenzie arguing about whether or not aliens exist, and then Diane throws a pillow at them and says that “Of course aliens don’t exist, you dingbats” and then Emily says that they  _ do  _ and “You’re a Greek God Diane, most people would say you don’t exist” and Hes has to try and stop them all from fighting but she inevitable gets roped into it, too, and you can just slide out of your bunk and walk over to Wren and ask “What did I miss” and she’ll tell you everything that’s happened so far, because as far as you’re concerned, that’s just how being a Zodiac is. You try to fill each other in. 

Your name is Barney, and you’re happy. 

You were happy before, of course. You find that you’re often happy. But there’s something so new, so different, so exciting and mysterious and wonderful about this entire summer. It makes you feel like anything is possible. You’ve reached the point where you’re pretty sure anything is. You’re in a forest, surrounded by more mysteries than you could solve in a thousand lifetimes. You’re in camp, surrounded by more friends than you can count. You find that you always have something to laugh about, something to smile about. You can hear the din of the woods in the distance, you can smell the trees in the warm summer air. You’re happy. 

Your name is Barney. 

You love being you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I really love Barney because they're such a sweet person, and I wanted to write more Zodiac-related content. If you haven't, please check out all Lumberjanes fics by Good_Or_Bad_Luck, they're lovely!


End file.
